


Home is Where the Heart Is

by mythicait



Series: Feyrhycien Oneshots [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Tamlin The Tool, Tamlin Was a Dick, argument, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: feyrhycien where they're arguing and feyre storms off and doesn't come back that night and the other two worry and spam her phone and she goes back and it’s adorable?For a lovely anon





	Home is Where the Heart Is

“I need some air.”

“Feyre, please, we didn’t-”

But she ignored Rhys as she stormed towards the door of his apartment. She had just put her hand on the doorknob when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was light and tentative and she knew without looking that it was Lucien.

“Feyre-”

Whipping her head around, she pinned him with angry glare. “You of all people should have known how I was going to react to this, Luce.” She swallowed down the guilt as he flinched slightly, his hand dropping as he watched her leave.

Slamming the door behind her, Feyre wanted to scream. Wanted to scream and scream until she didn’t have any air left to breathe and all of this idiotic fear had left her. But she didn’t, she just stalked out of the apartment complex and into the cold.

Winter had taken over and there was snow everywhere. The clear, biting cold centered her and Feyre found herself wandering through one of the local parks. Sunset was fast approaching but she watched it with dull eyes as she sat on a bench in the silent park.

Stupid boyfriends.

Such stupid _men,_ who thought that not telling her about this would somehow make it better. That anything would make getting invited to her abusive ex-boyfriend’s wedding better. But hiding the invitation like she was weak and vulnerable and broken-

Sighing, Feyre rubbed her hands over her face, wiping away the frozen tears that had fallen. She was vulnerable, at least when it came to Tamlin. It had been years and she had worked through so much of the shit he had left her with, but it still lingered. Falling in love with not one but two men who were everything she had ever wanted or needed had helped.

But they could also be overprotective assholes when they wanted to be. And that… it triggered something inside her that Tamlin had broken. She knew they weren’t trying to control her and they weren’t trying to say she couldn’t handle it, but it still felt like that. And it still pissed her off.

Her phone chimed and she pulled it out of her jeans, growling as she saw Rhysand’s name flash across the screen. Ignoring the call, she turned the sound off and shoved her phone back into her pants.

Standing, Feyre gave herself a moment to breathe before she made up her mind. Her apartment. It had been a long while since she’d been back and it was probably dusty and gross and needed cleaning. And the time apart from Rhys and Lucien would help clear her head so she didn’t just get angry again the next time she saw them.

Mind made up, she made her way across the city. Thankfully, she wasn’t too far from Rhys’ neighborhood (though the quality was drastically different), so she just walked there. The exercise helped tire her out and by the time she made it up to her apartment, she had mostly calmed down.

As expected, her apartment was dirty and in need of some TLC. When she glanced at the clock, it was still too early for bed so she sighed in defeat and tied her hair up and out of the way. Feyre spent the next few hours cleaning and dusting and eating one of the frozen meals stuck in the back of her freezer. Even with music on, it was still far too quiet and she shoved her loneliness away as she got ready for bed.

When she laid down to sleep, she couldn’t get comfortable. Her bed was too small, cold and empty and- Feyre groaned and cursed her stupid boyfriends soundly. Finally, she pulled up her phone, only to find that she had a miraculous amount of missed calls and texts.

The messages quickly devolved from apologies to worried questions about whether she had her coat and when she would be back. The last voicemail was from Lucien.

“Sweetheart, please call us if you need us. Take all the space and time you need but please be safe. We’re sorry and we love you. Goodnight, love.”

As she saved the voicemail, a new text came in.

Rhys: _Please just text us to let us know you’re okay? Pissed off and ignoring us is okay but we just want to make sure you’re somewhere safe, Feyre darling_

Rhys: _it’s not *okay* okay but it’s_

Rhys: _you get what I mean_

Rhys: _I love you_

Feyre stifled a laugh in her pillow as she watched her usually silver-tongued boyfriend devolve. Stupid they might be, but they were sweet and stupid. Getting out of bed, she pulled up the app that she had originally gotten her phone out for and called an Uber.

Half an hour later, she unlocked the door to Rhys’ apartment and walked back in. Rhys and Lucien jerked to their feet from the couch to stare at her. Feyre hoped they attributed the flush on her cheeks to the cold as she stood awkwardly in the doorway for a second.

“I couldn’t sleep in my own bed,” she finally muttered.

Rhys flashed her a relieved grin and in the next moment she was enveloped in a tight hug between the two of them. Sighing, Feyre relaxed against them, letting their warmth soothe her.

Rhys finally broke the silence. “We didn’t mean to hurt you, Feyre. We were trying to avoid that, actually.”

Humming quietly, Feyre waited.

“We’re sorry, love. Forgive us?”

Tilting her head up, Feyre rested her chin on Lucien’s chest and smiled softly up at him. “Only if you promise not to do it again and you make me breakfast in the morning.”

She adored the way his golden brown eyes lit up as he laughed. Leaning down, he pressed a couple soft kisses to her lips while saying, “Done and done.”

Twisting to the side, she raised her eyebrow at Rhys.

His smile was crooked and his own violet eyes glowed. “You really want me to make you breakfast?”

Laughing, Feyre shoved him away, only to find herself hoisted up on his shoulder and carried to the bedroom. Rhys tossed her onto the bed rather gently before leaning down to kiss her as well. “How about I eat you for breakfast while Luce makes you breakfast?”

Feyre laughed as she dragged both of them onto the bed with her. “That’s perfect, Rhys. But for now, I just want to sleep.”

Settling under the covers, the men pressed against either side of her, Feyre’s last thought as she drifted to sleep was that nothing Tamlin did or could do would screw _this_ up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feyre apologizes too in the morning for losing her temper and lashing out - and they all spend the rest of the day cuddled up and watching movies. She does NOT go to Tamlin’s wedding, doesn’t even send a gift. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
